1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a portable suction device for cleaning jobs.
More specifically, the present invention refers to a portable suction device suitable for sucking up sawdust, leaves, grass cuttings and similar for cleaning jobs at rural and/or urban locations.
2. Prior Art
As known, common portable suction devices comprise an impeller with centrally closed disc fitted on a drive shaft suitable for making it rotate inside a closed housing provided with an air inlet opening with which a suction mouth is associated and an outlet opening with which a collection sack is associated.
Portable suction devices of the prior art comprise an impeller having a plurality of blades with radial flow arranged close together so as to generate a sufficient static flow to overcome the load loss due to the collection sack for the material that has been sucked up. These blades inevitably have an unsuitable attachment angle near to the suction opening where the predominant flow direction is axial to the impeller, whereas the motion of the blades is in a tangential direction. This means low efficiency and lots of noise during use.
Therefore, there is a great need to have a suction device for cleaning jobs that has high efficiency and that produces little noise.